


30 Day Challenge Day 5: Haze

by Shelberwelber



Series: 30 Day Challenge [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelberwelber/pseuds/Shelberwelber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders' heart is once again broken by a man who will never love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day Challenge Day 5: Haze

**Author's Note:**

> "Fandom: Dragon Age 
> 
> Prompt: Haze
> 
> Characters: Anders, Hawke, and Fenris.
> 
> Warning: Character Death
> 
> Word Count: 504
> 
> Description: Anders heart is once again broken by a man who will never love him. "  
> Notes from Tumblr. This is not beta'd, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

Anders peered through the green haze the covered the back alley. He had heard Hawke shout for him, but  he couldn’t find the man anywhere. He felt the panic seize him as he ran through the thick haze. He tried to take short shallow breaths. He didn’t want to breathe in to much of the deadly poison. 

How none of them had died, or gone crazy, was beyond him. After all, healing magic only worked so much. 

He was soon distracted from his search when a crazy elf attacked him, and he felt a pang of pain run through him as he ended her life. He hated killing people, even for Justice, but he couldn’t help it. She would have died anyways, so he was doing her a favor by ending her pain. 

That’s what he told himself at least.

When he found Hawke, he was crouched beside a blood stained Fenris. Anders immediately fell to his knees and began to use his magic to check over the warrior. Fenris was still awake somehow and was fighting against his magic.

“Hold him down, damnit! I can’t heal him if he is trying to rip my heart out, Hawke!” He hissed at the terrified male. He had never seen the rouge so scared before, but it was understandable. He was in love with Fenris after all, even though the elf had left him. 

The wounds were fatal, and Anders knew that the elf wouldn’t live for much longer. He could heal him enough so Hawke and him could say goodbye. 

“I’m sorry, Hawke,” he muttered as he began to heal the wounds to the best of his ability. Hopefully, the elf wouldn’t feel to much pain when he passed. 

Hawke’s eyes were filled with sorrow as he clutched Fenris’ body to him. 

“No, no, no, no! You can’t die, I won’t let you! Please Fenris, tell me this is a joke. I can’t lose you, I just can’t! I love you. Maker, I love you so much.” He sobbed into the man’s chest. 

Anders felt his heart break at the words as he looked away. He wanted to walk away, but he couldn’t. He had to stay and protect them. Also, he had to listen to the man he loved tell another man he loved him. 

He looked at them and saw that Fenris had lifted somehow gotten his gauntlet off. The elf was touching Hawke’s face with a pained expression. His mouth was moving, but Anders couldn’t hear him over the screaming of the fight. 

The mage clutched his staff tighter and lost himself in the battle.

When the fight was done, and everyone was taken care of. Hawke was still holding the still body of Fenris. His eyes were glazed over as he gazed at the warrior. 

Anders walked towards the rouge and kneeled beside him. He wrapped his arm around Hawke and hugged him. The male was still crying, but quietly. 

Once again, Anders felt his heart break as Hawke pulled away. 


End file.
